Night Time
by kleines Ich-bin-Ich
Summary: About what happened with Zadei and Titius, after the Titan was defeated. My first fanfic, please review
1. Chapter 1

**Night time**

This story is set after the end of Seimaden and shows how the relationship between Titius and Zadei develops.

* * *

It's night time and the light of the full moon high above lightens up the small comfortable looking room barely enough to recognize the sleeping man lying there in the bed, his soft snores barely audible. The man had full black hair and a scar on his cheek. His right arm was bandaged and he got several bruises on the whole body, which was covered by a blanket. 

Suddenly the door opened and a young man entered, in his arms a bottle with cool water and a fresh towel. He had long, white hair and two wings – he was an angel, handsome and pleasing to look at. He slowly walked up to the sleeping figure of the other, careful to not wake him up and sat down on the little chair beside the bed. His features got soft at the sight of the demon before him.

"Zadei...", he murmured and touched his forehead in the most gentle way, only to sigh, when he felt the heat radiating from him. 'He still has high fever… why won't it go down?', the angel asked himself, worry about his beloved written all over his face. 'What wait?? My beloved? ...Do I really love him?' Titius wondered. 'It's true, I do care for him… how couldn't I after all the affection he showed me during the past weeks, all the love and self-sacrifices he made, only for me!'

The angel flinched and had a guilty look on his face, when Zadei stirred from some nightmare he had. Gently Titius wet his forehead with the dampened towel, to help cooling his body down.

"Titi..", Zadei uttered under his laboured breath and named person blushed a light shade of pink, when he heard the demon say his pet name like this, remembering the nights they shared back then in the cave, when Zadei more or less rape him..

"I hope he gets better soon.." , the angel thought with a strange expression on his face.

_Flashback:_

Zadei, who merged with Titan to be stronger than Laures, held the lord of the demons in a firm grip laughing at the weakness that he showed when it came to Hilda, his love. Titius, seeing his rescuer suffering and screaming in pain grabbed the sword of the Azeel which was the only weapon to stop the transformed Zadei. With tears in his eyes he pierced the sword deep inside the demon's body, which let go immediately of Laures.

"You will kill me, Titius! ... But that's okay with me, if it's your wish…jab deeper, don't stop just take my life…Laures is not the only one who can give you life."

Titius, now unable to hold back the stream of tears running down his face, which wore an hurt expression couldn't say anything.

"Za..Za.." He tried to call out the man's name, whom he know of that he loved him, even if it was him who ripped out one of his beautiful wings and locked him up in a cave, so that he wasn't able to make his way out. The same man that raped him back then at the castle and said "I love you…" to him when he was lying on the cold stone floor, pretending to be unconscious. Suddenly he felt Zadei's power flowing over in his body and Titius fainted.

"Titi, wake up", Laures screamed after he had thought his way through the tentacles and stood in front of him. Titius, at his voice wide awakened realized what has happened. Somehow he has merged with Zadei and the Titan. His body nearly was fully absorbed by the time that he looked down and he couldn't brake free because he was tied up, above his hands the true form of the sword pending, a ball.

"Titi, I will absorb this ball and dissolve the evil energy."

"No, wait! That will kill you! Zadei, don't let him touch it, please!!", the angel yelled in horror. He just couldn't bear that his beloved Laures would give up his life for him, it wasn't right! But in the end Laures managed to convince Zadei in letting him take care of everything. 'I'll never forget this moment, when the light of the energy surrounded him and the words that formed on his peaceful looking face – Hilda…'

_Flashback end_

Titius wore a hurt expression on his face, when he remembered the past fight. 'Things have changed though, dear Zadei… After Laures death I recognized that my affection for him was not love, even though I believed that at this time. It was just that nobody cared for me this much as he did. I looked up to him, he was my god. Then you entered my life, evil with a blood stained soul. You didn't bother to hide your feelings, you went straight forward for your goal – me. You didn't care about what others would say or that your position as a high demon would be challenged. You were high over hill in love with me, almost blinded, full of jealousy because you thought I was in love with Laures, your most powerful opponent. Yet you decided to fight him in order to make me love you forcefully. Well it kind of worked out I guess.'

The moonlight gleamed on Zadei's face, emphasising his lovely face. Titius leaned forward, carefully tucking a strand of the black hair from his face behind his ear. "I guess I even fell for you in the end… Zadei…", Titius whispered, holding his voice at a low level to ensure that the demon wouldn't wake up. Even so he slightly moved his eyes and his lips formed words, but Titius wasn't able to understand him. Instead he just smiled and gave Zadei a kiss on his hot forehead. "Good night, my demon…"

* * *

Hey guys, if you want me to continue this story, please review! Thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I don't know whether to continue this story or not, because I don't really know how to write on and I already have other fanfictions in my mind that I would like to write down as soon as possible. When I'm done with them then I'll think about a good ending for this story, but until then I'll put it down.


End file.
